The awakening of the elves
by Afz4004
Summary: In the world of Arda, Eru Iluvitar awakens the first children. In a world already full of dangers.


Please visit my official blog site for latest chapters.

Preface

This story takes place within the fictional world created by J.R.R Tolkien.

Most people would have had an indroduction to the writings of Tolkien through the Hollywood big screen adaptations by director Peter Jackson in his Lord Of The Rings trilogy, and subsequently The Hobbit trilogy, many fans of tolkein will of course be familliar with the books, the trilogy that was the Lord Of The Rings and the single book of The Hobbit, also The Silmarillion provided much of the history pertaining to the creation of the world Arda and the many incidents of its creation and the coming of Elves, Miar Dwarves, and Men and many more beings.

The family of Tolkein released his work after his passing, prodiving fans with more information and fantastical tales within Middle Earth and Arda as a whole. Such works include: The Tale of Beren and Luthien, Unfinished Tales, The Book of Lost Tales, The Adventures of Tom Bombadill and The Children of Hurin.

What follows now will be my interpretation of the works of Tolkein and my own fan made story, i claim no intellectual right or property in this story as all credit is to the Tolkien Family who i believe should maintain all right to the Legendarium that their Grandfather/Father created. As this is my interpretation and take on the legendarium, key moments may differ to the original works. This Story or stories will follow various characters starting with Imin the first Elf to be awoken by Eru Iluvitar.

(The majority of this story is told in the past tense as events the have already taken place. dialogue however is spoken is past present and future tense depending on the perspective.

I recommend reading the following chapters as a chronicle of things that 'have been' as such I will, when talking about a people or place, reference the past and future of said people or place as well as its present circumstances.)

Chapter 1 The First of The Elves.

Awake under the stars and spread your fairness among the many you encounter herein

Imin Edhellen first of the elves awoke under the stars of Arda, standing tall and fully formed, his long auburn hair falls at his midriff he finds himself clothed in shimmering raiment of pure starlight. Beside him are two other beings whom Imin knows to be his kin they sleep still waiting for the command to awake and start there journey among Arda. Time is short at hand and Imin searches for somthing in the near bush not sure what he is looking for but he knows he must search, as if some other force is guiding him to do so. His fair hands brush along the tops of the bush barely disturbing a single leaf, and in his powerful sight he makes out a shape not known to him, reaching now he feels the cold touch of metal for the first time. A hilt then a leather scabbard, as Imin's hand touch over these new materials knowledge comes to him of how to craft the metal and where to source the leather, indeed a language is already in his mind, the language will be the first for his kin, It will commonly be known as Eldarin. Looking up at the sky of Arda, he seeks the stars of which he was made, and sees past the stars to the very song of creation and knows his purpose in this world for a time. Fastening the Sword as he knows it to be called to his side he rejoins his kin who now awake and they too look upon the heavens in understanding they embrace and take in each others appearance, all three are clothed in the same shimmering raiment as his

"I am Imin Edhellen first of the awoken and first of our kin, it has come to me by the will of Eru Iluvitar a great mission. to wake the rest of our peoples and settle among this world, Arda" said Imin his voice rang out like bells and strings in the silence of the world, the first speech of the elves was sweet to hear among all folk lest they be of evil nature.

The second Elf to wake, ran his hands over his apparel caressing the many interlocked fragments that made up the heavenly cloth. A look of confusion was about his fair visage, his hair like that of Imin was long and reached passed his shoulders but it was darker in shade, looking to Imin's brown eyes meeting his own whom he perceived was most knowledgeable and right to do so asked "Imin first awoken, I am Tata Elenya and i see I am of your kin in appearance I will follow you on this quest as I to feel our kin still sleeping under the warm gaze of Eru Iluvitar" so one became two on this quest, in the distance the third elf stood he walked forward a smile upon his face "I am Enel Endari and I know of the quest too" embracing each other they set out to find more of there people but where to start? Imin took the lead. "I see bodies of our kin just past that hill beyond, let us go there for I feel no hunger or thirst that we may need to rest. Indeed i only know it by name." Said Imin but at the mention of 'hunger' and 'thirst' both Tata and Enel knew it but in more than just words, "strange" said Tata his hand over his stomach "I know the meaning of hunger and thirst and yet unlike you First Elven I feel it, being awoken directly by Eru Iluvitar must grant you blessing, for a time at least" he added seeing Imin become crestfallen at this information he knew to be fact and everlasting. "Let us worry not about this, have we already forgotten our mission before it even begins?" Demanded Enel who was looking now at the hill, "you say you can see bodies beyond the hill? Blessings of Eru Iluvitar indeed"

Deciding he must move on Imin took the lead and walked towards the hill out of the safety of the trees Tata and Enel close behind him. They walked in silence and what silence indeed it seemed they were the first of any being to walk upon this earth. What of the blessings of Eru Iluvitar thought Imin, Tata and Enel knew not of his knowledge of everything the encountered nor of his foresight in which he saw the clans of the elves and even a distant evil that will hunt them like sport and use their power to twist and distort the pure creation of Eru Iluvitar. No, I must keep this to myself for a time, so as not to alarm them for surely there will come a time when all will be in the open, and they will unite against the common threat.

"I see them!" Cried Tata a wide smile upon his beautiful face and the light of the creator seemed to flow out from where he looked. Indeed over the hill and into the trees once more there lay three Elven beings, in face and height they seemed similar and yet different thought Tata.

"They are female elves, Tata" said Imin laughing now at the concentration with which Tata was trying to solve his first mystery, "Each one of us should wake one of the sleeping and we will know them to be our most cherished of all peoples" Tata and Enel looking cautious but did what was told went over and awoke their respective Elven kin when all were awake Imin told them of their duty and introduced himself, Tatar and Enel to the newcomers.

The first awoken of the female elves walked forward like the other female elves her dress seemed other worldly and shimmered in the star light and gave of warm and comfort. She wore a crown of flowers atop her head and the colour of the pale golden petals matched her long hair "I am am Iminyë Cuivie and I am to be as a companion and friend to Imin and guide him and protect his heart on his quest" and with that she walked toward Imin and stood side by sideand took his hand in her hand. The second elf woman took a step closer in the circle and announced "I am Tatië Anna I am chosen to guide Tata and help him should he fall in hard times" she smiled and skipped over to Tata her long dark hair matched identically to her new spouse. The last of the first elven women stepped forward "I am Enelyë Estel and I will fight alongside Enel in all the years to come, and give him hope should it fail him" she walked to Enel and they embraced.

After a time of talk and discussion about the names of things and the mission that they all felt. Imin decided to climb the hill and see if he could make out more bodies that lay on the forest bed, returning to his companions he lead the way to the first group of elves who would be their own people. Six pairs of elves in total they found and a talk began on where they should go and among the newly woken elves a disagreement was heard. One wanted to delve deep in the forest and find more elves as so far all elves were found sleeping in the forest, the second elf thought it best to search outside the forest as he thought that the forest would no longer aid us in finding our kin. "We need someone to lead them and make the decision they cannot" whispered Enel to Tatar, who nodded and bound up on a boulder and cried "O Elven folk! Do not delve into madness so early in your long lives, have someone lead you and show you the way, one who is of higher mind and sees far" there was a silence and then one of the newer elves spoke up " you think that means you?" Tatar rather than feel insulted smiled even more and proclaimed "that is why I think he should lead you" and he pointed his index finger in the direction of Imin who wasn't even paying attention to the gathering rather he was putting his keen eyes to task on finding the next group of elves, looking through the hills and even into far away tunnels and I to deep ocean. Realising all were expecting him to announce his leadership said " if that is what it takes for you all to adhere to our mission then I will stand as leader of this, the first clan of Elvenkind" a huge cheer erupted from the crowd many elves hugging and dancing at he proclamation of their Newley founded community. So on they all went throughout forest and cave and under waterfall and through grasslands waking up more and more elves. After the six pairs of elves that Imin had claimed as his people they came across nine pairs of elves and woke them Tata who was the second to be woken took them as his people, now thirty six elves travelled out further and found twelve pairs of elves, Enel yet to claim a people took them as his to lead and guide. The sixty elves all camped by a river steam and sound could be heard around the fires, of softly recited poetry and music made by the hide of beasts.

On there next date of departure Imin called Tata and Enel to his tent, "Hail our lord Imin , First Elven" said Tata upon entering Enel bowed and smiled they sat upon the animal hides that lay on the bare earth and gave of warmth and comfort.

"How goes your people?" Asked Imin, Enel this time was first to answer,"We enjoy the luxury of the first of our kind, we have gone to task creating great poems of all our travels and fashioned the first instrument to use while reciting our poetry" Imin nodded and looked over to Tata "what of your people Tata Second Star?" Tata smiled at the nickname that Imin gave to him as Tata always referred to Imin as 'First Elven'

"My people enjoy the comforts that you have taught us and we hunt with more courage from the weapons you fashioned for us" he said and from his back he unfastened his bow and arrows "truly the blessings of Iluvitar are with you. To have come invented such a weapon"

"This is all good to hear" said Imin "for when we next set out and wake a new group of elves i who have the smallest number will be the last to choose to lead the new elves." Tata and Enel's faces full of surprise made Imin smile is delight they never ceased to be amazed whenever Imin would make such proclamations or show them so simply how to create sword from stone. "But why? Surely with the smallest clan to lead you should be first to choose more elves" said Tata whose tactical mind was going to work on trying to make sense of the announcement. "All will become clear in time" said Imin "but know this my quest going forward will differ slightly to yours next we set out, do not ask me now" he added quickly as Tata opened his mouth to interject "I will reveal all when the time is right, now go and play your instrument and make merry while I rest my mind" and with that they did. A day later they departed again on the quest and soon found more elves eighteen pairs of them, even though Imin made it clear he would no longer take any more elves as his own people Tata and Enel still waited for him to claim them as they had done the first time but Imin said " I will wait upon more elves when we find them" so Tata took these eleven in his care and taught them to craft and how to wield a bow and arrow. They even resemble Tata in appearance with long dark hair. Elvenkind was now ninety six strong and when they next rested after the finding of new elves they found they had new words and the language of the elves grew more elaborate.

Having had their rest they once more set out, and it wasn't long when the heard near a waterfall a chorus of singing but singing without any words or reason the elves delighted in seeing their kin and once again Imin was offered to lead them but again he refused his time saying "truly the next we set out I will lead those fair people" most of the older elves smiled knowingly they had become familiar with Imin and they loved him even the elves that belonged to the clans of Tata and Enel though they did not serve him. So the twenty four new elves now were lead by Enel and this suited him much as he loved the sound of music and song.

So much had Elvenkind grown inonly a matter of months, they now stood one hundred and forty-four strong. However the constant travelling made them weary so Imin, Tata and Enel decided to create an encampment and to stay for a while longer than most other rest stops. The language of the elves grew and became one common language enriched from the many different dialects that came from the many different elves. After a resting period that lasted for two and a half months Imin made the announcement that the search much continue for their kin, however on the night before departure Tata and Enel called Imin from his tent "it would seem there is urgent discussion that needs attending to" said Iminyë who lay beside Imin "I feel it bodes ill"Imin smiled and got up putting on his finely woven garments Iminyë had weaved for him "do not despair so quickly" he said and walked out. Tata and Enel stood around a fire and worry was clear on there faces, they did not greet Imin like they're normally did, "My brothers, why call me on the eve of departure? Is Iminyë right in saying this is I'll news I wonder" Imin looked from both Enel and Tata and it seemed niether wanted to speak first, change for once thought imin. Finally Tata spoke up, "My lord Imin, my clansmen have grown weary of travel and believe that no more of our kin are in slumber. They believe much good can come from staying in one place, our language has benefitted as Enel's clansmen have furthered the study and creation of song and much has been learned of the land" Tata said he talked fast and seemed he was not going to stop. Imin raised his hand stopping Tata as he was surely about to continue, "I agree much has been gained from this break, Elvenkind has flourished because of it. If that is the thought of the people and you and Enel know your people the best, as I know mine..." Imin looked to the stars twinkling and giving light to the word, for in the stars many secrets lay and he often looked to them for guidance. "I planned on taking Elvenkind back to where we first woke, I hope to find more elves there" looking back to Tata and Enel they awaited his decision. Elvenkind was to young to be ripped asunder their hearts would not be able to bear the separation of their kin thought Imin, only Imin and Iminyë would go on this quest they two could beat the separation. "Me and Iminyë will go alone, we will return with more companions and they will be under my care." Said Imin knowing this to be the right course of action "should we not accompany you?" said Enel speaking up "We three who have travelled together since the beginning of our waking?"

Imin expected to hear this "if it was just the three of us we surely would depart together with our wives, however you both have your people to take care of, they love you and will miss you and fall into despair I your absence. That is something I cannot allow for we who do not die due to the passing of time, will surely perish if our hearts are plunged into despair and misery" Tata and Enel agreed on this and after rest Imin and Iminyë set out of the encampment they were led out on procession by the all the other elves and Tatië gifted a wreath of gold flowers to Iminyë and placed them upon her head, Imin was given his sword by Tata whom he had entrusted it with (having no need of it during there travels) "I feel a darkness growing out there, I think it's part of the reason my clan do not want to travel no lon ger, I hope you need not use it" they embraced and Enel also, then Imin's clan came to the forefront all twelve of them the smallest clan by far, some were weeping others had sword of their own fastening got their sides "My lord Imin, my lady Iminyë!" Cried the elf in front who Imin knew to be Ingwë first of his clan member to be awakened "we can not part from you, let us come with you" he said passionately and a cry of agreement came from the rest of the elves "Of course you are free to do as you please, Our travel is back to the other side of the bay of Cuiviénen" so the horses were gathered and Imin and Iminyë along with there companions left the rest of Elvenkind for a while. They constantly searched for elf bodies hidden at the base trees, they passed where Iminyë first awoke, the companions thought to leave a monument for the future of elvenkind , it was crude, just three boulders mounted on top of each other but Iminyë gave it its beauty when she placed her wreath of golden flowers around the top of the highest boulder and with her touch the monument glowed faintly imitating the stars. When they arrived at the place of Imin's awakening by Eru Iluvitar the companions were overcome with joy and awe as Imin knew this was more dear to them than finding even a hundred more elves. They began the process of gathering boulders to make another monument but Imen stopped them short "I need not be immortalised in rock on this world, for I will be here for many years to come" the companions protested "but my lord this is where..." Ingwë started, "I know Ingwë , your intention is pure in making this monument, as you did for Iminyë but my name should not be remembered in the annals of time to come, for my mission is something else you will come to know" said Imin, ignoring the confusion this statement caused, Imin dismanted his horse as did everyone else, the search was thorough more than ever before for a long time they stayed searching everywhere for any elves sleeping. Finally accepting that indeed there were no more elves in slumber Imin and company rode back to the end of the bay of Cuiviénen where the rest of elvenkind had made theirs homes, upon returning and agreeing with Tata and Enel that no more elves existed the highest number that elves counted to become one hundred and forty-four the same number of the population of elves. All the elves were bought together in their respecting clans, Imin had fourteen companions, Tata had fifty-six elves to care of and Enel had the highest number of elves with seventy-four most of who were artisans. Life for elvenkind was peaceful under the stars, for a time.

Chapter 2 - Behold the Valar


End file.
